Wanderer's journey: Book 1: Reviving Equestria With guns and blood!
by Lonesome Wanderer
Summary: If my writing is terrible please tell me because it might affect my writing for you to enjoy. More horror and death later. There are references to games that I won't point out, and just in case this is rated M for blood, gore, and violence... Read at your own risk! This is my first story, so don't kill me for bad writing! Please?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: How it all fell apart in Equestria.

"So, we're sure inter-dimensional travel will work, right" said the worry wart of the three equine scientists, "I mean if it doesn't work, something might happen to Equestria and-"

She was interrupted by one of the other scientists "hey everything's going to be fine, besides it's not like us to try something and give up before the last test, and no matter what happens we can still teleport into another dimension using lots of unicorn magic."

The mare calmed down and said, "I know, but it's just that I'm nervous to see what will walk in when we open the portal to another dimension."

The other scientist who remained quiet turned from his work and nodded to worrying mare, "yeah, you may be right, but if we don't try, surely we'll never succeed in finding out if there is only our world and nothing else to find other than open space."

The mare relaxed and let out a deep breath and returned to uploading the data into the portal and calmly said "I guess you're right, our curious mind will eventually get us to work on this again Doctor," She then turned and fluttered her wings while typing "still I hope to find something other than a human, that time in the high school is not something I wish to go to again."

The Doctor chuckled and said "I agree Twilight, but that was only one universe; it may be very different if we find some other human universe full of different humans that are a lot like you and I in personality."

The third scientist rubbed his head with hooves and said "you sure you aren't a professor Doctor, because my professor always made my head hurt about facts that he made about anything," he shook his head to clear his headache, "can't you just speak normally and not make it so hard to understand what you're trying to say?"

The scientists continued their work with the occasional talk before the next step, and cue time skipping music (if there is any). The Doctor went up to the control panel and flipped the switch to turn the machine on. The results came… slowly, but eventually a human walked in through the portal and looked around as if confounded by the room and every equine. Soon enough the man turned to the alicorn and asked "where am I?"

"You're in Equestria my friend, you were teleported here by a portal that we created to cross into other universes," the human looked even more confused by the mention of where he was than how he got there, and without warning more humans came in through the portal and looked as confounded as the first one. This took about an hour for Twilight to tell every single human what was going on and why they were here.

_They stayed in this universe, surprisingly,_ Twilight wrote in her journal, _and they have offered to take positions as workers in the Equestrian economy and even ask to be a guard every once in a while. _Eventually a lot of the humans did join either the Equestrian army or became a royal guard, but trusting our kind with that kind of role is foolish. A large amount of human soldiers and guards took the guns from the armory and murdered Princess Celestia (with lots of bullets and lots of people to throw them at the Princess), but as soon as Twilight and Luna noticed them waging war they sent for the army to come and assist the royal guards. It took the army about an hour to get the humans to retreat out of Canterlot (no surprise right?), and they had to evacuate every pony to a safe zone where they couldn't get hurt. The humans were taking towns without ponies in them and made them fortresses and make frequent attacks on the safe zones, but fortunately for every pony there were the elements of friendship to come and lead small militias to defend the safe zones, but both sides are getting weaker every day and need more help.

"Perhaps a certain wanderer of universes will come and save the day," said a dark figure known simply as Death, "you should go fix the balance, Wanderer."

There is a teenage boy in the corner of the white room wearing a black hoodie and black jeans. He has a backpack with a sniper rifle attached to it, and nine millimeter pistol equipped to his person, but has a long strand of hair hiding the left side of his face. He smiles and says "I guess I should, it doesn't look like they're going to get out of that mess by themselves without some extra help." He quickly looks toward the now open portal to the Equestrian universe "after all this place does get quite boring when it's just a void. He goes towards the portal and waves goodbye to Death.

Now the real story begins… in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A blonde derp!?

So if you're wondering who I am you're not getting much of an answer from me. All I have is my left eye that summons Death's power in one stare and amnesia, but the mind type not the game, and also this amnesia strangely scatters my memories to random universes. That's why I'm the Wanderer of universes, so that I can eventually find my memories, but enough about me let's get back to the story!

I dropped into the universe (while you may think this is a metaphor, you will be sorely mistaken) and landed through a hole in the ceiling of a cave full of hostile humans. The first thing I saw was a female human holding a revolver walking toward a blonde mare with greyish skin (or fur?).

Strangely I didn't think that the human was going to kill her just beat the mare, but then I heard the human furiously say, "you thought you could just waltz in here while we were here, didn't you? Now you get a reward for what you've done." She raised her revolver to head of the mare; _I better move fast while the lady keeps scaring that mare, _I thought to myself. I quickly snuck behind the woman and thanked the gods for making her a blabber mouth instead of a quick doer. I kicked the back of the woman's legs and grabbed her gun "don't frighten the mare, you might not get info out of her you idiot," I was acting violent to make myself look like any human in this universe while trying to get the woman to go somewhere else, but I was mistaken to think that she wouldn't know if I was a furious human.

"You're not like us, HELP I NEED ASSIS-" she never finished the sentence when I gave her a bullet to the head, _I should've known this could happen, and I followed my instincts instead of logic, _I cursed myself and turned to the opening to the room I was in. "You need to get to cover, mare! If you're out in the open they've got a bunch of bullets with your name on them" the mare than ran toward cover that was as high as herself and lay down. I stood next to her and kept an eye on the opening for about a minute, and started shooting every human with a gun that came through the door. Eventually I think they retreated because none more came. "Alright I think we can come out and talk in the open," I said with a relaxed breath, "first of all I think I should know your name, could you tell me it?"

"Every pony calls me Derpy Hooves, but my real name is Ditzy Doo," I jumped back to that statement, _both those names are terrible! _I thought to myself, and I than saw why every pony called her Derpy; she had one eye looking up and one down, _I feel uncomfortable using either name, but I can't think of one off the bat for her to use instead_.

"Why did you come to somewhere so dangerous?" I inquired.

"Because my friend the Doctor is gone, and I don't know where he is, so I am looking all over Equestria for him," she looked very sad and about to cry, "he said he was helping Princess Twilight with her invention, but I came over to Cantorlot and asked the royal guards about him, and said he left after the incident." I thought for a minute, _if they wanted to hide the failure of their universe portal, they would want to keep anyone from telling the secret of the failure, so that would mean… _"I think I know where your friend is," she quickly picked up on this, smiled, and said, "really!? You know where my Doctor is?" She hopping with so much joy that it could rival the shooting ability of those humans that assaulted us. "I think he's in Cantorlot, the guards lied to you hide the fact that he holds about Twilight's invention." _Hopefully she can believe what I'm saying; I'd hardly believe what I'm saying. _

"Hmm… I guess that could make sense," Derpy said, "alright let's go to Cantorlot, but…" _I was probably expecting this, but I think I can do this if it's an easy request. _"My daughter was captured by the humans, and I want to get her before they… they…" I knew what she was about to say and pressed the point further, "So you have an idea where she is? Because if you don't we can't find her." Derpy smiled and said "of course I know where she is, in fact the humans who caught her are near Ponyville where we used to live." At that point we were walking towards the human's armory full of weapons and ammunition (it was obvious from the name).

"Well that's great! That makes things easy, but for your daughter's sake," I picked up a saddle that had guns attached to it, _a battle saddle is what she needs, because I won't be there to defend her every fight. _"I hope you're ready to fight for yourself and your daughter when I'm not nearby." She stared at battle saddle for a while before saying "I understand, but I don't know how to use it." It took some time to figure it out, but eventually I figured out that the trigger is something the pony bites on to fire the dual rifles and to kick the saddle for reloading. I had Ditzy practice on the firing range the humans made for new recruits or practice while I looked in HQ part of the cave until she was comfortable with the saddle. After that we started on our way to the settlement of Broken Skulls clan (bludgeoning is their favorite activity).

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The unexpected rescuer

Rainbow Dash's POV

"Grr, how could we do that RD?" said my closest friend since flight school.

"Look Gilda, we need to stay calm for every pony," I said with anger in my voice, "you know if we die, they'll have no hope in any pony coming to save us."

The griffon sighed exasperating and continued her rant about their mistake, "I mean seriously, if we wanted food we could've sent a messenger to Cantorlot instead of raiding a human settlement, and now we can't use any of our-"

I stopped her there, because she kept on pestering me about my decisions. "Look Gilda, I honestly don't care about the past now. While I share condolences about my decisions we need to be focused on the present." Before Gilda could say anything a human came up to our cell in a hoodie with a sniper rifle attached to his backpack. _Just great, _I thought to myself, _another human come with- battle saddles?_

The human spoke in a displeased tone, "and I would've thought higher of the ponyville general, but apparently being loyal gets tiresome sometimes." I just stared at him intensely "I can go on? Good… you're going to need these if you want to get out alive after the cage opens."

I exclaimed to the human "why should we trust you? You enslaved us!" He just smiled as if this was some joke, "what's so funny?"

"Just the fact that you thought you knew everything that was going to happen. For instance how you thought you could take a raid party into human territory. But don't worry this time you'll win; I promise."

He ran away to a piece of cover in front of our cell and winked at our direction when suddenly the door for every cell had suddenly swung open, and while every pony started sneaking into cover positions I put my battle saddle and prepared for fight once I walked out into the open.

Wanderer's POV

I didn't think that the general would have skittle colored mane, but I thought that there could be worse candidates, so I pushed that out of my mind. Right now, we were all sneaking into the private chambers of every human in the cave (should mention that all human settlements are caves) and started shooting for the originally planned raid. How did I know about the raid? At ponyville I went stock up on supplies when I greeted by heavily armed pony that said the general Rainbow Dash led a raid on Broken Skull, and so now you know. Most of the fight I was hiding behind some rocks giving a few bullets for human skulls, (hopefully I didn't break any) and eventually we cleared the entire cave. I was afraid to show my face, because of how the humans treated them, but I did and every pony started to throw everything except the kitchen sink.

"Cease fire!" yelled Rainbow Dash and every pony stopped to look bewildered at her.

"But he's a-""Don't use that excuse when firing at the one who opened the cells and gave us our weapons, Lieutenant," she raised her voice to a loud yell, "now I want every pony to find as much food and ammo while we can search. We don't know if they sent for reinforcements, so we should search fast. Meet back here in one hour or the group leaves without you!"

I came out of my hiding place and officially met with the co-generals, and they weren't sounding very happy about me coming out nowhere to help them, but they were a bit thankful at least. "So allow me to introduce myself to you, my identity is Wanderer, and before you ask, no I don't remember my real name."

"Well then Wanderer, could you tell me why you came to help us?" inquired RD.

"Yeah, why help the ponies when every human seems to be doing fine." Gilda pressed.

"Wanderer! There you are, with the generals no less," said Ditzy when she came into the room with her daughter Dinky. "Rainbow Dash, do you remember me?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing here. You didn't want to come into any of the pony settlements because of the Doctor, right?"

"I came because of my daughter, which is also Wanderer's reason for helping you," Ditzy said with glee "He told me it was productive to hit two birds with one stone." She then walked off to another section of the cave to catch up with Dinky privately (at least that what I thought they would do).

The co-generals turned to face me and I just simply said, "She's right about that, and I was hoping to find out what happened to the Doctor in detail." I pressed them both with this next question, "Do you know what happened to the Doctor?"

They both put on super perfect (and by that I mean terrible) poker faces and Rainbow Dash just replied with, "O-of course we don't know anything about the Doctor."

Wanderer: "OBJECTION!"

"You're both generals, so you both would know something about the Doctor, because you all met at Cantorlot where the experiment of universal travel failed." They both jumped back at that (for more of an ace attorney reference, play "AAI: ME-confess the truth 2009") "If you couldn't know anything about the Doctor then neither of you were where you needed to be for the pony-protection plan."

Then Gilda sighed "alright, we know that the Doctor is still living at Cantorlot. If you really need to see him that much, then go to Cantorlot." "I'm sure that you'll find him if you go there," (you can stop the music here if you so desire).

"Alright, I can go to the Doctor and see if can't help fix this mess."

Rainbow Dash: "NOT SO FAST!"

"You're really thinking of going to the capital of Equestria where we were betrayed by humans," She shakes her head, "for the love Celestia think before you leap, kid."

"Yeah, I mean they're only going to shred you apart with bullets when you try to get close," Gilda agreed "in fact go ahead go get shredded apart just to get to this Doctor of Derpy's." (Any ace attorney suspense music might be good for understanding how Wanderer now feels).

_That doesn't sound good… but it raises one point that if I go in unarmed then no one would try to shoot me, right? _I thought to myself "If that is so than maybe I should send them a letter about me coming with a pony," I said inquiringly.

Gilda: "OBJECTION!"

"That'd never work, it'd just-"RD stopped Gilda, looked at me with suspicion, and reluctantly said "If you want I can get some pony to do that for you… if you really need to see the Doctor."

Gilda: "OBJECTION!"

"He shouldn't even go near Cantorlot for the fact that he's only fourteen, right?"

Wanderer: "OBJECTION!" (Switch music to pursuit-caught (variation))  
I shake my head "unfortunately age doesn't have a hold on this world when even fillies are being captured and/or killed without warning. So it doesn't matter if I go and die for my lost cause, because I'll just be another body on the pile won't I?"

Somehow my logic hit Gilda so hard that she responded as if she was slapped.

Rainbow Dash: "HOLD IT!"

"We're only trying to keep from dying kid, just leave the talking to the adults"

Wanderer: "TAKE THAT!"

"Don't talk down to me like I'm some kid, because if I was "just some kid" I wouldn't have known that your saddle is what you needed for battle!" I finished that statement off by pointing my index finger towards RD and continued "I don't know if you've noticed, but that kind of knowledge is rare to come by in a human settlement."

Gilda's eyes flashed red and she tried to object, but I had won this battle of wits and even she could figure it out I had. "Fine… I withdraw from this vote; let him do what he wants." (Stop music).

"I'll send that letter ASAP, okay?" RD said, "But first we have to gather all that we need for our settlement"

Thank you" I said calmly "I'll give you the letter after the gathering of items."

One hour passed, and we all went to Ponyville to store all the supplements. I saw Derpy tell a pony to look after Dinky and the pony agreed. I don't know who it was, but I remember her cutie mark; three smiling flowers. After sending the letter, me and Derpy started the trek to Cantorlot; the place where a few things might happen to me. Meeting a messed pony, running across a turret covered battlefield, and leaving ace attorney nonsense up to Ditzy (I may switch between Derpy and Ditzy a lot), but hopefully not my death.

TO BE CONTINUED… (LEARNED HOW TO USE ROYAL CANTORLOT VOICE)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Void Spells and other tricks of the mind.

Wanderer's POV

A journey is always long no matter how you think about it, but when you walk that path with someone else, it then feels like a shorter one. We were still walking down our path before I noticed a person or pony was following (I could tell because they rustled the bush they were hiding behind.

"Come out, or I will attack," I said in a fierce tone. It was a pony, but not one that Ditzy or I would have expected. It was Dinky who followed us into the wasteland of Equestria, but she wasn't accompanied by any pony which surprised me, because even she should've known she was at risk of being captured again.

"WH-what are you doing here Dinky!? I thought I told you to stay with Cheerilee until I came back." It's so much fun to watch a mom scold her child.

"Well I just missed you and I didn't want to stay at the school because Miss Cheerilee is making us do our homework while this whole human thing is going on."

Before she could say anything else, wild humans appear for an ambush they planned for ponies and bronies. I looked at them sternly and said "Well, don't you have impeccable timing? Ditzy, cover Dinky's eyes!" I move the hair covering my left eye (which looks more like a snake's eye with a blood red iris) and stared each one of them down. The effect of my left eye is summoning Death to come over to someone I stare at and slice them in half, but it's taxing to my strength (meaning if I target a lot of people I lose a significant amount of energy). All the humans fell down in half the condition they were a few seconds ago (terrible joke, I know).

Ditzy's POV

I covered Dinky's eyes and my own in fear of what Wanderer was going to do to the humans. When I heard the last human go down, I uncovered my eyes, and couldn't believe what I saw. Every human was lying on the floor with guts and spines exposed, and Wanderer was moving all of their bodies using-some sort of magic-behind a bush so that neither Dinky nor I could see what happened, but I saw what happened and decided to question him.

When he was done, he looked back to me and Dinky and said, "That escalated quickly… you can uncover her eyes now Ditzy." He got this look of shock when I told what I knew about what he did. "Y-You saw that!? OH I DIDN'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!" He then leaned towards me and asked, "Your daughter didn't see it, right? I didn't want to make her innocence get lost, because of a void spell." He started hitting himself and calling himself an idiot.

"H-Hey, she didn't see any of it, alright?" I started to wonder if HIS innocence was being lost because of a little filly watching the horror he put the humans through. "What's wrong with you, I mean you were alright when I saw that, but not her…"

"Yeah, well what if YOU had to see all of this when you were but a simple child minding her own business!?" He really got hung up on this fact that he even stamped on the ground before I said anything else and stood against a tree and took deep breaths.

"Wanderer, let's stop talking about this and figure out what to do about this little filly," I said firmly while he just leaned against the tree.

He eventually got a grip on himself and said, "You're right… but I don't think she'll stay in Ponyville if we send her there, because of how stubborn she is to have followed us all this way, so…" I was figuring where he was getting with this, "I'm sorry, but we may have to take her with us to Canterlot if we want her to not try and follow us when we send her back to Ponyville." (Start music-AAI: ME~ Crisis of fate

Ditzy: OBJECTION!

"She'd be better off at home where some pony is capable of taking care of her," I said sternly, but Wanderer didn't flinch to my remark.

"She's more likely to follow her idol, and that idol is you." He was confident about his own remark and added, "My guess is that you don't want her near the heart of darkness, but she'll follow and help her mother as much she can

Ditzy: OBJECTION!

"But she can't follow her mother into a battle, because she could die with me!"

Dinky: OBJECTION! (Stop music here)

"Is that all you care about? I want to stay with you no matter what, like Wanderer said. I really just want to be with you, because I don't want to be all alone with someone else." She started to cry about this and angrily continued, (Author: start music- PW:AA:T&T~ Recollection-Scenery where the hazy bridge is seen) "You've played with that Doctor and are always out delivering letters, and I never get to see you enough at home."

Wanderer's POV

Seeing the daughter scold the mother is the reverse feeling of mother scolding daughter for me, but I had to say something to stop this dramatic tension between the family members. "We can't decide for her now Ditzy," I said in a sad tone. Before I continued I grabbed my backpack strap and glumly said, "So since she has decided to stay with mother forevermore, it's your choice now." She gave a confused look before I went on, "It's simple your choice; either go back to Ponyville and stay there with your daughter, or… keep following me in my attempt to save this world from destruction. The choice is yours now; decide the fate of you and your daughter in one fell swoop…"

She was shaken up from stress, so I bought time for her. "It seems that you need more time to decide what to do, though." I said with a more happy tone, "Let's set up camp and decide in the morning." She agreed and we both set up the tent, and I had to sit out in the rain while she thought all night. "What was her answer?" You suspicious people say.

That I can't reveal… yet.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Battlefield subtlety

I was awake all night thinking about what would happen if Ditzy didn't come with me, and if I needed a better understanding of this world to survive. I've also been thinking about the conditions of Cantorlot when we would get there, of course one night can't suffice when making theories about anything. Right when I was about to answer the questions I made for myself, Ditzy and Dinky woke up and started some idle chatter about what they were going to do. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I went to the top of a tree and looked across the horizon. I saw a giant castle at the top of a mountain with a giant battlefield in between me and the mountain. _Impressive sight to behold, but it needs to be saved in a way that doesn't involve me staring at it, _I thought smugly.

"Hey Mr. Wand," said Dinky at the bottom of the tree. Her mother was at the fireplace I made out of fire magic, "My mom needs to talk about her decision."

"Of course, I'll be down in a second." I started climbing down while Ditzy teased me, "You're late by ten seconds from that climb." I acted as if this had really affected me, but sarcastically, "Oh no you're right! I'm late for the details on your future journey, and now I'll never know, wahhh…" She giggled as I added the sob at the end. "So what is your decision?"

I pressed since we don't have a lot of time before the humans figure out we're behind them. "I will keep following you, but until we get to Cantorlot," I didn't object to her statement, but I did want to tell her about the battlefield. "There's a big battlefield between us and Cantorlot!? How come they never noticed us behind them?" I answered honestly that it was most likely that their attention was on the capital, because if there's one thing humans are good at, it was taking land from the Native Americans (don't know them? Read a book!).

I used my sniper rifle scope to determine which way we should go before noticing a flash of light reflected off a sniper rifle's scope. Before I knew what the sniper rifle was aiming at, it shot me in the arm and made fell out of my tree and I used the tree for cover. "We're probably going to need to find a path quick," I said with a pained expression. Dinky started running up the path in the middle, "Come on mom, we need to tell them not to shoot at Mr. Wand."

"Yeah that would be helpful for me, but be careful running up to them," I also leaned in close to whisper to Ditzy, "You may need the almighty power of persuasion through testimony and cross-examination." I used a void spell to teach Ditzy how to cross-examine (it's super effective!).

They ran down path while I chose to run through enemy lines: all of them.

Ditzy's POV

On our way there we found a house that had Flash Shimmer's name on it. We found corpses in the house and a picture of him standing next to a bunch of other ponies. Wanderer taught me that the small details can expose a lie easier (play Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth to understand). He also gave me history on what happened to everyone, including some humans and Celestia. I also noted the behavior he stated about the humans.

~Land-want human instincts data~ added to organizer

~Celestia's death data~ added to organizer

~Pacifist-to-pony human data~ added to organizer

~House data~ added to organizer

~Picture~ added to organizer

We finally got to the gate of Cantorlot camp and I met with the guard captain: Flash Shimmer. "What were civilians like you doing out there," he asked with a rising pitch of disdain. "We need your help getting a human across the battlefield Mr. Shimmer," said Dinky. Flash was famous in all of the pony camps as the one who drove back the human horde when they betrayed all of the ponies. "Why on Equestria would I want to do that?" I answered quickly for Dinky "Because he wants to help and needs to see the Doctor."

"What-oh for crying out loud Ditzy, we already-" I interrupt his statement "Oh who going to fall for that, Flash?" He jumped back and said "What? How did you-" I interrupted again and stated, "Whatever… can you please help us?" He thought about it and shook his head "No, I'm not allowing a human to come and backstab us again." I knew what this had meant, "Well can you perhaps explain so that I can prove you wrong?" He looked at strangely and said, "What like testify so that you can do a cross-examination?"

Ditzy: "Exactly!"(Changing the dialog type here… sorry!)

Flash: *Shrugs* "Sure, why not"

Begin Argument ~Flash's logic~ (begin music PW: JFA ~Examination-allegro 2002)

Flash: "They only want to destroy everything!"

"I mean look outside at the mess they've made of everything"

"Not only that, but they murdered one of our princesses; Celestia"

"They all wanted to kill us all ever since it started."

"And I've been protecting Cantorlot ever since then, which can be sort of a pain in the arse"

End Argument for now…

Ditzy: "So that's your reasoning for them?"

Flash: "Eeyup!"

Dinky: "Hey mom, I saw two problems with that argument you two had…"

Ditzy: "Yeah, I saw it too muffin, but I don't think objecting to one at a time will be productive."

Flashback…

Wanderer: "If there is more than one contradiction… well you have to yell "DOUBLE OBJECTION!" and present two pieces of evidence to the two statements. At least that's what I think anyways."

Ditzy: _I think I should try that out when beginning rebuttal._

Begin Rebuttal ~Flash's logic~

_**Present ~Land-want instincts data~ to statement one**_

_** Present ~Pacifist-to-pony human data~ to statement four**_

__Ditzy: "DOUBLE OBJECTION!"

Flash: "Ah! You scared me…"

_Whoops, note to self: don't yell so loud (only one exclamation mark)._

Ditzy: "Shimmer two of your statements are make-believe."

Flash: "What, oh don't be ridiculous Ditzy."

Ditzy: "You say they only want to destroy, when in actuality they like only taking territory"

Flash: "W-well that hardly seems worth anything…"

Ditzy: "You also stated that all humans wanted to kill ponies when some weren't actually up for killing us. This means I have proven that there are some humans that would only kill each other." (Begin music PW: JFA OBJECTION! 2002)

Flash: "URK... but you seem to have forgotten that you also proven some are still violent…"

Ditzy: "OBJECTION! Would I bring that human here if he was violent to ponies?

Flash: "Argh… I-I suppose you're right, but…"

_What!? He still wants to keep Wanderer outside like a bad dog?_

Flash: "I still can't let him, because… he would backstab us like the first time."

Dinky: *glares* "You're lying! You're keeping him outside because you're just scared of humans in general"

Flash: "W-what, no I'm not! You can't prove I'm afraid of them…"

_**Present ~house data~ **_

Ditzy: "TAKE THAT! Your family was killed by humans in the house in the battlefield weren't they?"

Flash: "You have no idea if those are my family or not, you know."

Ditzy: "They are your family and I can prove it with this!"

_**Present ~picture~ (Change music to PW: JFA-cornered (variation))**_

__Ditzy: "TAKE THAT! This is a photo of your family isn't it?"

Flash: "Wait… where did you find that?"

Ditzy: "In your house surrounded by a battlefield along with the dead bodies."

Ditzy: Points hoof "The one that I pointed out as your family's home."

Flash: "So you proved that I was afraid of humans because they killed my family. What will that prove?"

Dinky: "He's here to help the Doctor cure Equestria! If you don't trust this one, you'll never get a break from the humans' assault! Is that good enough for you?"

_She makes a good point when she puts it like that…_

Flash: "… Alright fine, but he better be on our side." (Switch styles)

He runs off to tell every pony not to shoot Wanderer and I move to signal Wanderer that it is safe.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Cupcakes, Betrayal, and broken 4th walls.

I saw Ditzy's signal and started my approach to the house surrounded by warfare. I ran inside to hide from the bullet throwing humans, but what I saw was more terrible than humans. "WH-what are these humans thinking!? I thought they only wanted land…" I said to myself unconscious to the fact that there was a strange book on one of the dead ponies. _The body looks fresh, but the humans aren't anywhere close to the house, _I saw that the stallion's cutie mark was skinned off of the body. "Gross… this is really disgusting…" I murmured as I took the book off the dead pony.

_**~The effects of insanity on certain ponies, Vol. 1: Pinkie Pie~ added to Wanderer's organizer.**_

___Effects of insanity, huh… this might prove useful if read now… _I read the book front to back for a little while. _**It described how the personality of Pinkie Pie changes when she gets effected by any very depressing event**_ (The humans attacking seems very depressing… to me at least). _**She will bake cupcakes or make suits using the vital and non-vital parts of a pony**__ (For instance; the liver, cutie mark, etc.). __**If her hair is straight instead of poofy, then immediately run away. Before insanity she will be hyperactive and wants to have a party a lot of time.**__ Sounds like she likes to have lots of fun on her free time, _I made a mental note about this and decided to continue my approach to the Cantorlot camp.

I immediately start my dead sprint to the gate (which was strange for a camp, but whatever), and I had gotten within about a mile before this happened. Suddenly a giant hole appears ready to block the way into the camp, "What!? I thought I was going to be welcomed with an olive branch, not a giant hole!" I quickly run to the nearest cover that would protect me from gunfire from the humans. "What gives Derpy!? I thought they would let me in!" She appeared as confused as I was and replied, "I-I don't know why there is a giant hole in front of you." Before I could question further, a pony appeared and said, "You have two choices; either leave or jump down the hole! Otherwise you can forget about coming into the camp." _Either choice will most likely kill me! If he's giving me the choice of jumping down the hole though… _"Whywould I want to suicide jump down there?" He calmly said, "The mare you find down there needs to be calmed down. If you can turn her back to normal, we'll let you in through a door she knows about." I looked up at the stallion like he had sent me to a one-way trip to Hell and didn't feel like helping with objective markers, "Well if you say that it could be easy…" He looked at me like I was the crazy one, "That depends on you, not me." I shrugged and ran for the hole, and while falling I yelled, "Adieuuuuuuuu."

The fall wasn't relatively bad, but at the landing I had spotted many human corpses. They were all naked and had most their skin cut off. I looked around at all of them, and nearly hurled at the blood strewn human in the corner with his chest open, but I didn't throw up because he had no gut, no glory either. I started making sounds to attract the mare hidden in the hole; humming and randomly yelling gibberish for the fun of it. "Would you just shut up already?" I was interrupted mid-hum by a pink pony holding a scalpel. "Oh hey, I was looking for you. What's your name?" She looked at me confused and said, "Really? You and the audience didn't guess who I was? The name's Pinkamena Diane Pie and I'm here to shut you up for good…"

I thought she would be creepier, but I guess the author is just stupid. "How about we skip killing me and have a party instead. Would that make you feel better?" She laughed at me instead of agreeing like I wanted her to. _I need to somehow cure her insanity, but how exactly am I going to do that, and get out alive? _"Why should we have a party instead of me killing you? I don't think I want to have fun with a human (take that comment however you want)." I tried thinking of a way to calm her down, but couldn't find a way to do it except using evidence.

"Well, it looks like you still like to have fun humoring people." She looked at me and smiled, "Sure I do, what about it?" I just smiled smugly and said, "how about you answer some of my questions? I promise that it won't be too hard to do." _If I can just do some investigating through a single conversation, then I can probably use it against her. _"Alright… if you say so, let's do this!"

Logic Chess Start ~just talking~ (condition: against 1 king, and 2 pawns) Begin music: AAI2 ~Logic Chess-Opening~

_**Conversation topic: Best Parties?**_

__Wanderer: "So, what are your favorite parties?"

Pinkie: "This is your first topic? Why even start here?"

_Wait for her…_

Pinkie: "Alright… if you must know, my favorite party is a birthday!"

_Attack_

Wanderer: "Why be down here, then? You could be up there celebrating some pony's birthday!"

_**One pawn broken…**_

Pinkie: "Well… because it's more fun to be down here with Gummy!"

_**Conversation topic: Gummy?**_

__Wanderer: "Who's that?"

Pinkie: "He's a baby crocodile, and I won't tell you any more than that!"

_Wait for her…_

Pinkie: "Okay… He also lives with me, and will eat the humans I don't want to."

Wanderer: *gags* "You eat the humans?"

Pinkie: "Yeah… what's so wrong about that?"

_Attack_

Wanderer: "Oh, nothing… except the fact that you're not getting food from the Cantorlot camp."

_**One pawn hit, but still stands**_

__Pinkie: "Well I thought 'since they don't send me food I might as well have something to eat… in fact I think I'm getting hungry now!"

_Give can of peaches to Pinkie_

Wanderer: "TAKE THIS! Instead of my skin…"

Pinkie: "Wow! Thanks for the can…" _Sudden gloom appears in her face _"Nopony else has given me a can of food until now…"

_**One pawn broken out of kindness for your action**_

_** Conversation topic: No one sends you food?**_

__Wanderer: "No one sends you food? Why do think they do that?"

Pinkie: "I think because… they don't like how depressed I look now."

_Wait for her…_

Pinkie: "Maybe that's the real reason why, but then again…" She pauses "maybe there's another reason. Do you think you know?"

_Attack_

Wanderer: "It could be because of a book…"

Pinkie: "What book?"

Wanderer: "_The effects of insanity on ponies: Vol. 1 Pinkie Pie_" Shows book to Pinkie, "This has a description of who you are when insanity strikes."

_**King Broken (Stop music)**_

__Pinkie: "So they're afraid of what I am in that book?"

Wanderer: "Yes, but I don't think they thought about your depression hairstyle…"

Pinkie: "How do we fix this then?" (Begin music ~Persona 4 Pursuing my true self~)

Wanderer: "We walk up there and tell them you're not a human murderer on purpose, and that it's their fault!"

Pinkie: "But there's no way that'll work! It'll only hurt our-"

Wanderer: "Hey! No matter what happens I will protect you, before anything can happen." She smiles and starts tearing up.

Pinkie: "Y-You're really generous! Kind of like Rarity."

Wanderer: "Come on everybody, smile, smile, smile. Fill my heart with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need is a smile, smile, smile. From this happy friend of mine!"

Pinkie: *hair poofs out* "Oh you're so sweet" *hugs Wanderer briefly*

Wanderer: *smiles weakly* "Heh, thanks! It's just what we nice guys do for poor souls. Hehehe…" I finally notice her hair. "Hey! No matter what you'll be accepted back up there!"

Pinkie: "Ooh, you're right!" *sqwee* "I'm so glad that you came to help now. This is great!"

_She is really happy, in fact she's jumping all over the place! I'm glad I had to help her._

We start our movement towards her living area to pick up Gummy, and then start movement towards the camp above ground. _I hope that Derpy is alright with what I did in front. _I also thought how she reacted to my 'goodbye' while falling.

Derpy back then

Dinky: "At least he was polite about his exit…"

Ditzy: "Flash! Why did you send him to his possible death?"

Flash: "Because we don't know if he's trustworthy enough to walk around our camp, let alone the palace!"

Ditzy: "That doesn't mean you can just send him towards death! What in Equestria is wrong with you!?"

Flash: "W-well I…"

Ditzy: "I don't want to hear your dumb reasons for this! Come on, Ditzy let's go!"

We leave for the campgrounds before he could say anything, and I start thinking about what I should do about finding Doctor Whooves. _I can go to the palace without Wanderer, but he needs to see the Doctor too. Urgh… this is really hard to decide now!_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: New attorney, new death, and turnabout!

Pinkie and I were walking towards the door into the camp, but before we did… she wanted to go say sorry to all those mangled humans. I agreed to come with her, because something seemed off about the door (Other than the human skull hanging off the knob; that wasn't odd…). Pinkie and I won't be able to come back up into camp for another 4 hours… so play as Ditzy for a paragraph.

Derpy's POV

It was about 1 in the afternoon when I had gone to see if I could go to the palace, but the guards wouldn't let me in. So I had to return to the tent Dinky and I made. Suddenly two black figures fell out of the window of the building next to me. I would've screamed at them to stop fighting, but one of them pulled a revolver and shot the other (Begin music: PW: JFA ~Hotline of fate~). I instinctively hid behind a wall to separate him and me. "Good riddance," He said in a gentle voice. I looked around the wall to get a good look, but he started running after dropping his pistol. I stared at the gun before turning around to see a pair of guards came to investigate the gunshot. One of them tackled me while the other inspected the dead pony… they said, "You're under arrest for the murder of one of the ambassadors of peace!"

?'S POV (Stop music!)

I went into the detention center in hopes of speaking to the defendant (These days, you need attorneys to sign up for your case very fast). This mare didn't do it, I know this can be farfetched when you look at facts that the guards pick up, but it's an attorney's job to doubt the facts. "May I please speak with the defendant?" The guard knew what I was talking about and went to pull the ditzy pony in for this attorney. "Um… Hello…" She looks into the distance with sadness filled eyes. "Hello, I'm Beck Chase; your attorney for the murder of Cruise Control," (Think of Edgeworth if he was more cocky when imagining Beck's voice). She looked a bit happier when I said that and weakly said, "I know you want to defend me, but…" she stared at the ground. "I'm here to make sure you're not exiled for a crime you didn't do… mind if I ask a few questions?" She looked up and said, "I'll try to give my best answers for them."

_**Ask about: What happened? (Begin music: PW: AA ~Guard's Elegy~)**_

__"So what exactly happened when the crime occurred?" She took a deep breath before saying, "These two stallions jumped out a window and started fighting… one of them had a revolver and shot the other with it…" I scratched my chin with my wing, "Did you see who they both were?" She shook her head and answered, "It was dark behind that building. I'm sorry that I couldn't help anymore…" I straightened up, "No, you have straightened up a fact that I didn't know yet. So you did give good help…"

_**Ask about: The gun**_

__"Could you tell if there was a shot before they fell out the window?" She shook her head, "I couldn't tell… the building was next to the wall and most of what you hear near the wall is gunshots." I frowned, "Then could you tell me how the stallion held the gun; magic or mouth?" She answered right away, "He was holding it in his mouth, but could've held it with magic because he was a unicorn." _So the possible murderer is a unicorn, eh? Most of them live up in Cantorlot, but there's no way he went up there… there's only one way into Cantorlot, unless you want to fly into flying lead, or teleport like the princesses. _

_**Ask about: The bullet wound**_

__"Can you recall the part of the body that the killer shot to kill the ambassador?" She gulped before shaking her head. "Let's talk about something else, then…" I said with a rising edge in my voice, "How come the guards heard that particular gunshot over the others outside the wall?" She looked confused by my question, "What? I don't understand…" I looked displeased by her answer, "What I mean is… if you were so close to the wall, then how did they pay attention to that one specific gunshot?" She took a while to answer, because she was thinking of a reason, "I don't think I have a specific explanation about that…"

Questioning is over… before she was taken back to her cell she said, "Can you go find my daughter, Dinky Doo? She's currently waiting for me in an Iron Pony themed tent in the park." I agreed to go take care of her daughter and headed to the park.

_**3 p.m. in the park (stop music, again!)**_

__I found the tent, but the filly was asleep, so I went to the crime scene…

_**3:05 p.m. at the crime scene (Begin music: AAI: ME ~Investigation-Core 2009~)**_

__The crime scene had a few cops on the premises, which is usually good for the defense team. I looked around at the crime scene, which had glass shards all over the ground where the victim lay (or at least the tape of where he was). There was also the revolver that had been shot only once, but it had no teeth marks according to the forensics team. They were assuming that the killer had put a cloth over the handle or used magic. I assumed that the former would be right, but questioned the latter, "Can we be sure that a unicorn doesn't leave traces of magic on something it uses telekinesis on?" The leader of the team answered, "We have been working on a way to track a magic trace, but at this time, it wouldn't help in one way: we can't track the magic to a specific unicorn yet…"

Outer investigation over, but I should check inside the building just in case…

Added to court record: Gun and Glass Shards

_**3:10 p.m. inside the crime scene building…**_

__The room the broken window was on had shown signs of struggle (fighting until one threw Cruise Control outside of the window). The room also had broken bottles thrown around on the floor, but what was more confusing was the dead pony lying against the wall (had a bleeding head and a not-broken end of a bottle next to his back legs). The forensics team followed me upstairs and helped investigate (and by helped, I mean dusted for teeth marks and inspected the window). It was a double murder! The time of death was presumed before the death of Cruise Control, but they couldn't find a personal file on the newly-discovered dead body. After seeing that, I went to see if the filly had woken up yet…

Added to court record: Some pony's dead body and broken bottle

_**3:12 p.m. at the crime scene**_

__When I got out of the building, I was welcomed by the detective duo, Applejack and Big Macintosh (Begin music: PW: AA~Gumshoe's theme~). Applejack asked me the obvious question first, "Hey pardner, where's most of the forensics team?" I answered honestly, but as quickly as I could, "They're in the broken-window room with a newly discovered dead body…" She and Big Mac cringed at that remark, "So they found another dead body?" The bigger-than-me stallion sighed, "I thought there would be only one death last night… did you happen to lead them up there?" I answered with a slight smile, "Yes, it was one area they didn't investigate until I walked up there." He shook his head and sighed, "The idiots didn't think about that room until you went up there? Before we get up there, do you need any questions answered? I can see you're a defense attorney." He points at the badge on the collar of my suit. "Well… I only have one question: do you think Ditzy could've done this?" They both shake their heads, "Ah don't think that that mare could've done this; especially when you think about the physique of the victim and her. She may have stronger wings, but I didn't see any new muscle development on her forelegs."

_**3:15 at the park (stop music, again please)**_

__I came to the tent and noticed that the filly was looking around for her mother. "Hey you're Dinky, right?" She looked up at me when I said that, "Yes? What do you need me for?" I looked at her innocent looking smile as she said that and told her that her mother had been arrested for a murder, "What!? There's no way she would do something like that! Why would they arrest her?" I answered with sympathy in my voice, "Because she was near the scene of the crime while no one else was there." "But that doesn't mean she was the killer!" She said in a furious tone. "I know. I'm going to defend her tomorrow in court, would you like to sit beside me when it's time for court?" She smiled and excitedly exclaimed "Yes! I would like to be where she can see me easily!" So we agreed to be on the defense table at the same time when the trial took place.

I always have faith in my clients, but this case seems too easy to be a legitimate case… it doesn't matter though, I'll get her acquitted!

Wanderer's POV

Tomorrow, 12 a.m. in the hole

I could be up there, but this universe seems to hate me. The exit to the above ground camp caved in and left us walking around the cave-like hole looking for an exit. Unfortunately Pinkie thinks that it's going to take more than a full day to find a way out. I had intended to come back up to Ditzy and getting to the Doctor quicker, but I seem to be in a jammed pipe instead. _Why can't anything be so simple for me?_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Chase after truth!

_**10:30 am in the defendant lobby**_

_Looks like the author has switched styles again… I mean, time for the trial to begin!_

Derpy: "Do you really think it would be hard to prove my innocence?"

Beck: "No, but something tells me the prosecution will have something up their sleeve."

Dinky: "Don't worry mommy, I'm sure we can prove that you're not guilty, even if that prosecutor does have something up his sleeve. Speaking of which, who is he?"

Beck: "She… her name is-"

Bailiff: "Excuse me, but the trial is about to begin. Would the defense and its co-counsel make their way to the courtroom?"

Beck: "I'm sure she'll introduce herself…"

_**10:45 am in courtroom (Begin music: PW: T&T ~trial~)**_

*rabble* *rabble* *rabble* (What interesting rabble…)

Judge: *slams gavel* "Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Doo. Is the defense ready?"

Beck: "Yes, your honor…"

Judge: *nods approvingly* "What about the Prosecution?"

?: "I have been ready this entire time… the better question is, are you ready to give judgment?"

Judge: *surprised look* "No! I need to hear argument from both the defense and prosecution!"

?: *grins smugly* "Then you should not expect others to be ready for your honor."

_ Oh boy, she sent the Judge reeling already…_

Judge: "I believe you're from one of the other camps… would you please introduce yourself to the court?"

?: *grins smugly, again, but shakes her head* "Why should I do the homework of those who didn't study?"

Beck: *scratches chin with wing* "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be a Cantorlot visitor, correct? Would your name be Trixie by chance?"

Trixie: "Looks like some pony **did** study for this trial."

Judge: "Anyways Miss Trixie, can you please outline the details of today's case for the court; i.e. the non-attorneys?"

Trixie: "The defendant came into the building and broke a bottle over the head of the first pony, and then called the other one so that she could kill him with the revolver."

Beck: "HOLD IT! Do we even have proof that she had a motive to kill the two stallions?"

Trixie: "It was discovered the two stallions were an ex-coltfriend and a rapist."

Beck: *Covered Dinky's ears before the wrong words came out*

Judge: "My word, one of them raped the mare some time ago? Guilty!"

_The judge is pronouncing a verdict on the dead!? Is that even possible!?_

Beck: *scratches chin with wing* "Which stallion was the ex-boyfriend?"

Trixie: "That would be Cruise Control; the one who was shot." *bows* "Trixie would like to call the defendant to the stand… if that's alright with the attorney over there?"

Beck: "Sure, why not?"

_**Ditzy walks to the stand**_

Trixie: "Name and occupation, please…"

Ditzy: "Ditzy Doo… currently a suspect…"

Judge: "No, no, no! What she meant was your job before becoming a suspect!"

Ditzy: "Oh, well jobless…"

Trixie: "Please testify to the court about what happened on the day of the crime."

Ditzy: "Okay…"

_**Begin Testimony: Ditzy's whereabouts (Begin music: PW: T&T ~Questioning-moderato 2004~)**_

Ditzy: "I was on my way back from the gate to Cantorlot…"

"When I walked past the building I saw two stallions fall out a window."

"One had a revolver and shot the other with it."

"I had been shocked to see one of them kill the other, so I stayed put until the guards arrived to the crime scene…"

End of Testimony… (End music for now…)

Beck: *scratches chin with wing*

Dinky: "I don't think my mom lied in her testimony!"

Beck: "…"

Begin cross-examination (Continue music!)

_**Press first statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! Why were you at the Cantorlot gate?"

Ditzy: "Because I wanted to see if I could visit my friend the Doctor!"

_Well I pressed… not sure if this helps though…_

_**Press second statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! Could you tell who each pony was?"

Ditzy: "No, it was dark between the building and the wall…"

Beck: "Could you see a flash of some pony you knew when the gun shot? Every gun sort of… flashes a light when shot."

Ditzy: "… I saw my ex-coltfriend and some pony else in a cloak."

Judge: "Can you please amend this statement to your testimony?"

Ditzy: "I saw my ex and another in a cloak…"

_Activate skill: Testimony connections… there are two statements that contradict each other._

Beck: "OBJECTION! (Stop music at OBJECTION!) Earlier in your testimony, you said 'two stallions fell out of the window.'" *slam hooves on desk* "How did you know that the cloaked pony was a stallion?" (Begin music: PW: T&T ~OBJETION! 2004~)

Ditzy: "W-Well I-"

Trixie: "OBJECTION! What does it matter if she saw a pony in a cloak? It doesn't prove anything!"

Beck: *points hoof while placing the other on the desk* "OBJECTION! No pony ignores something suspicious Trixie; it one rule of the court."

Ditzy: "The reason I said he was a stallion is because he was about the same size as Cruise Control…" (Stop music)

Judge: This doesn't seem to be enough to say she innocent of anything." *slams gavel* "Very well, you may continue your testimony, defendant…"

Continue cross-examination… (Continue questioning music)

_**Press third statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! How could you tell that the gun was a revolver, I thought you said it was dark?"

Ditzy: "It was when the flash appeared that I saw it as a revolver…"

Beck: "Was there anything else that you saw in the flash?"

Ditzy: "No, at least I don't think so…"

_**Press last statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! Why were you shocked to see the cloaked stallion kill the victim?"

Ditzy: "Because the cloaked stallion had shot Cruise point-blank with the revolver and said, 'Good riddance'…"

Judge: "Can you describe any defining traits, like the cutie mark, or race?"

Ditzy: "He was a unicorn, but I couldn't see his cutie mark."

_Should I press further or leave as is?_

_**Get Dinky to say something**_

Dinky: "Mom, are you sure you can't recall anything else?"

Ditzy: "Well… he held the gun in his mouth…"

Judge: "What!? The unicorn didn't use magic to carry the gun?"

_Is there something wrong with the testimony?_

_**Object**_

Beck: "OBJECTION! He never could've used it in his mouth, because there were no teeth marks!" (Begin OBJECTION! Music)

Trixie: "Do you know what you're saying isn't true? Teeth marks can't be seen if you have a cloth."

Beck: "OBJECTION! I'm afraid you're the one who's wrong Trixie! If the two stallions had fallen out of the window, then how can the cloaked unicorn have a cloth to hide their marks?"

Trixie: *hat flies off* "W-Well, the defense should-"

Beck: "OBJECTION! You should be the one to explain this inconsistency, not I!"

Trixie: *growls* "I believe that the unicorn used his cloak to hide the mark; he took a strip off the cloak."

Beck: "I don't think that is possible either… if he fell out of the window with the victim, then he couldn't have enough time to rip a cloth off, put it on the gun, and shoot the victim."

Judge: "He's right! Not even I have enough talent to do those things with magic!"

_You aren't a unicorn, Your Honor! (Stop music)_

Beck: "Ditzy… can you tell us where this cloaked pony went?"

Ditzy: "No, but there's something wrong with that argument…"

Beck: "!" *jumps back in surprise*

_She has an objection to my objection!? (Author: "LOL")_

Ditzy: "If he didn't have the cloth, then why did I say that he held it his mouth?"

Judge: "Hmm… What you say is true defendant, but this hurts **your** case."

Trixie: "I thought we were focusing on the cloaked unicorn?"

Beck: "Ah, I've got an idea! Ditzy what did the cloak like?"

Ditzy: "The cloak..? It had a star pattern with purple coloring."

Beck: *glares at Trixie, and grins* "It seems we have a suspect…"

Judge: "Excuse me? The prosecutor is a suspect in this case?" (Start music: PW: T&T ~pressing pursuit-caught~)

Beck: *hoof slam* "She is the only unicorn with a cape exactly like that description!"

Trixie: "OBJECTION! Y-You have no proof of that! How can you prove that I'm a suspect?"

Beck: "GOTCHA! You obviously know something according to that face you are giving me!" *points hoof at Trixie* "You can claim to not be a suspect, but you know that something happened to your cape yesterday!"

Judge: "She must know something then! Where was your cape yesterday, Trixie!?"

Trixie: "A-A stallion offered to buy one of my capes for a good price, and I was low on rent money so I had to sell it to him."

Beck: *hoof slam, then close-up* "Who was this stallion?"

Trixie: "His name was… he didn't tell me, but told me to send the cape to the Apartment building #7 on floor 1, room 14." (Stop music)

5 minutes later…

Judge: "It seems the actual perpetrator has been found, and the defense has made some good points; I think I can hand down my verdict."

Trixie: "Grrr… I'll have revenge next time, Beck Chase!"

Judge: "I find the defendant…"

**NOT GUILTY**

Judge: Court is adjourned!" *slams gavel for the last time… this trial* (Begin music: PW: JFA ~won the lawsuit-another victory~)

Dinky: "Thank you for helping us out Mr. Chase! We really appreciate the help!"

Beck: "No worries… it's one of the rules I have to follow as a defense attorney! 'Never give up for your clients and remember to smile all the way through!'

Ditzy: "Is that what your mentor taught you, or is that something you told yourself?"

Beck: "Neither! There was once a human attorney named Phoenix Wright who said that…" (Author: "Turnabout Storm")

Ditzy: "I really appreciate this… what can I do to thank you?"

Beck: *grins* "Go to your friend the Doctor, of course! I'm sure the construction blocking anyone from Cantorlot is clear now."

Dinky: "Hey, I know a way to thank him mom!"

_What are they planning to do!?_

Dinky & Ditzy: "TAKE THAT!"

They hold out a picture of the main six and them standing next to the human attorney.

Beck: "Th-That's… Mr. Wright…" *hugs both of them* "Thank you so much!"

Ditzy: "Our pleasure of course." (Interrupt happy music)

Trixie: "Hey, you! I want to say something…"

Beck: "Yes?"

Trixie: "You better not be in court with me next time! I don't care if you're good at your job; I'll take you down next case!"

_Me, Ditzy, and Dinky just shrug off Trixie, and separated. I don't know if we'll see each other again, but I hope it's not in court…_

_**Wanderer's POV**_

_We're down in the hole, but we've given up on the exit, and started using my void spells on the landslide._

Pinkie: "Try it again!"

Wanderer: "Death blow! Right hook of the Gods!" *breaks a rock, but fails to move more out of the way. Starts panting*

Pinkie: "Oh, I know!" *pulls out a mini nyan cat* "Absorb the power of this!"

Wanderer: *absorbs power and tries again* "Death Blow! Right hook of the Gods!" *breaks every rock in one punch! It's ultra-effective!* "Whoa! How did a cat give me that much power?"

Pinkie: "It's a nyan cat! It has a reference level of over 9000!"

Wanderer: "Well, it worked. Now we can get up there!"

Pinkie: "Yeah I can't wait to see The Mane Six back together!"

_I had no idea a reference gives so much power according to its reference level, but at least now I can find Derpy… I hope she's alright._

Pinkie: "I sure she's fine even though we've been down here a long time. Don't worry!"

Wanderer: "Yeah-wait… how did you know what I thought? I have a perfect poker face!"

Pinkie: "I dunno… maybe I am a good guesser!"

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: The Chase after truth!

_**10:30 am in the defendant lobby**_

_Looks like the author has switched styles again… I mean, time for the trial to begin!_

Derpy: "Do you really think it would be hard to prove my innocence?"

Beck: "No, but something tells me the prosecution will have something up their sleeve."

Dinky: "Don't worry mommy, I'm sure we can prove that you're not guilty, even if that prosecutor does have something up his sleeve. Speaking of which, who is he?"

Beck: "She… her name is-"

Bailiff: "Excuse me, but the trial is about to begin. Would the defense and its co-counsel make their way to the courtroom?"

Beck: "I'm sure she'll introduce herself…"

_**10:45 am in courtroom (Begin music: PW: T&T ~trial~)**_

*rabble* *rabble* *rabble* (What interesting rabble…)

Judge: *slams gavel* "Court is now in session for the trial of Miss Doo. Is the defense ready?"

Beck: "Yes, your honor…"

Judge: *nods approvingly* "What about the Prosecution?"

?: "I have been ready this entire time… the better question is, are you ready to give judgment?"

Judge: *surprised look* "No! I need to hear argument from both the defense and prosecution!"

?: *grins smugly* "Then you should not expect others to be ready for your honor."

_ Oh boy, she sent the Judge reeling already…_

Judge: "I believe you're from one of the other camps… would you please introduce yourself to the court?"

?: *grins smugly, again, but shakes her head* "Why should I do the homework of those who didn't study?"

Beck: *scratches chin with wing* "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you must be a Cantorlot visitor, correct? Would your name be Trixie by chance?"

Trixie: "Looks like some pony **did** study for this trial."

Judge: "Anyways Miss Trixie, can you please outline the details of today's case for the court; i.e. the non-attorneys?"

Trixie: "The defendant came into the building and broke a bottle over the head of the first pony, and then called the other one so that she could kill him with the revolver."

Beck: "HOLD IT! Do we even have proof that she had a motive to kill the two stallions?"

Trixie: "It was discovered the two stallions were an ex-coltfriend and a rapist."

Beck: *Covered Dinky's ears before the wrong words came out*

Judge: "My word, one of them raped the mare some time ago? Guilty!"

_The judge is pronouncing a verdict on the dead!? Is that even possible!?_

Beck: *scratches chin with wing* "Which stallion was the ex-boyfriend?"

Trixie: "That would be Cruise Control; the one who was shot." *bows* "Trixie would like to call the defendant to the stand… if that's alright with the attorney over there?"

Beck: "Sure, why not?"

_**Ditzy walks to the stand**_

Trixie: "Name and occupation, please…"

Ditzy: "Ditzy Doo… currently a suspect…"

Judge: "No, no, no! What she meant was your job before becoming a suspect!"

Ditzy: "Oh, well jobless…"

Trixie: "Please testify to the court about what happened on the day of the crime."

Ditzy: "Okay…"

_**Begin Testimony: Ditzy's whereabouts (Begin music: PW: T&T ~Questioning-moderato 2004~)**_

Ditzy: "I was on my way back from the gate to Cantorlot…"

"When I walked past the building I saw two stallions fall out a window."

"One had a revolver and shot the other with it."

"I had been shocked to see one of them kill the other, so I stayed put until the guards arrived to the crime scene…"

End of Testimony… (End music for now…)

Beck: *scratches chin with wing*

Dinky: "I don't think my mom lied in her testimony!"

Beck: "…"

Begin cross-examination (Continue music!)

_**Press first statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! Why were you at the Cantorlot gate?"

Ditzy: "Because I wanted to see if I could visit my friend the Doctor!"

_Well I pressed… not sure if this helps though…_

_**Press second statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! Could you tell who each pony was?"

Ditzy: "No, it was dark between the building and the wall…"

Beck: "Could you see a flash of some pony you knew when the gun shot? Every gun sort of… flashes a light when shot."

Ditzy: "… I saw my ex-coltfriend and some pony else in a cloak."

Judge: "Can you please amend this statement to your testimony?"

Ditzy: "I saw my ex and another in a cloak…"

_Activate skill: Testimony connections… there are two statements that contradict each other._

Beck: "OBJECTION! (Stop music at OBJECTION!) Earlier in your testimony, you said 'two stallions fell out of the window.'" *slam hooves on desk* "How did you know that the cloaked pony was a stallion?" (Begin music: PW: T&T ~OBJETION! 2004~)

Ditzy: "W-Well I-"

Trixie: "OBJECTION! What does it matter if she saw a pony in a cloak? It doesn't prove anything!"

Beck: *points hoof while placing the other on the desk* "OBJECTION! No pony ignores something suspicious Trixie; it one rule of the court."

Ditzy: "The reason I said he was a stallion is because he was about the same size as Cruise Control…" (Stop music)

Judge: This doesn't seem to be enough to say she innocent of anything." *slams gavel* "Very well, you may continue your testimony, defendant…"

Continue cross-examination… (Continue questioning music)

_**Press third statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! How could you tell that the gun was a revolver, I thought you said it was dark?"

Ditzy: "It was when the flash appeared that I saw it as a revolver…"

Beck: "Was there anything else that you saw in the flash?"

Ditzy: "No, at least I don't think so…"

_**Press last statement**_

Beck: "HOLD IT! Why were you shocked to see the cloaked stallion kill the victim?"

Ditzy: "Because the cloaked stallion had shot Cruise point-blank with the revolver and said, 'Good riddance'…"

Judge: "Can you describe any defining traits, like the cutie mark, or race?"

Ditzy: "He was a unicorn, but I couldn't see his cutie mark."

_Should I press further or leave as is?_

_**Get Dinky to say something**_

Dinky: "Mom, are you sure you can't recall anything else?"

Ditzy: "Well… he held the gun in his mouth…"

Judge: "What!? The unicorn didn't use magic to carry the gun?"

_Is there something wrong with the testimony?_

_**Object**_

Beck: "OBJECTION! He never could've used it in his mouth, because there were no teeth marks!" (Begin OBJECTION! Music)

Trixie: "Do you know what you're saying isn't true? Teeth marks can't be seen if you have a cloth."

Beck: "OBJECTION! I'm afraid you're the one who's wrong Trixie! If the two stallions had fallen out of the window, then how can the cloaked unicorn have a cloth to hide their marks?"

Trixie: *hat flies off* "W-Well, the defense should-"

Beck: "OBJECTION! You should be the one to explain this inconsistency, not I!"

Trixie: *growls* "I believe that the unicorn used his cloak to hide the mark; he took a strip off the cloak."

Beck: "I don't think that is possible either… if he fell out of the window with the victim, then he couldn't have enough time to rip a cloth off, put it on the gun, and shoot the victim."

Judge: "He's right! Not even I have enough talent to do those things with magic!"

_You aren't a unicorn, Your Honor! (Stop music)_

Beck: "Ditzy… can you tell us where this cloaked pony went?"

Ditzy: "No, but there's something wrong with that argument…"

Beck: "!" *jumps back in surprise*

_She has an objection to my objection!? (Author: "LOL")_

Ditzy: "If he didn't have the cloth, then why did I say that he held it his mouth?"

Judge: "Hmm… What you say is true defendant, but this hurts **your** case."

Trixie: "I thought we were focusing on the cloaked unicorn?"

Beck: "Ah, I've got an idea! Ditzy what did the cloak like?"

Ditzy: "The cloak..? It had a star pattern with purple coloring."

Beck: *glares at Trixie, and grins* "It seems we have a suspect…"

Judge: "Excuse me? The prosecutor is a suspect in this case?" (Start music: PW: T&T ~pressing pursuit-caught~)

Beck: *hoof slam* "She is the only unicorn with a cape exactly like that description!"

Trixie: "OBJECTION! Y-You have no proof of that! How can you prove that I'm a suspect?"

Beck: "GOTCHA! You obviously know something according to that face you are giving me!" *points hoof at Trixie* "You can claim to not be a suspect, but you know that something happened to your cape yesterday!"

Judge: "She must know something then! Where was your cape yesterday, Trixie!?"

Trixie: "A-A stallion offered to buy one of my capes for a good price, and I was low on rent money so I had to sell it to him."

Beck: *hoof slam, then close-up* "Who was this stallion?"

Trixie: "His name was… he didn't tell me, but told me to send the cape to the Apartment building #7 on floor 1, room 14." (Stop music)

5 minutes later…

Judge: "It seems the actual perpetrator has been found, and the defense has made some good points; I think I can hand down my verdict."

Trixie: "Grrr… I'll have revenge next time, Beck Chase!"

Judge: "I find the defendant…"

**NOT GUILTY**

Judge: Court is adjourned!" *slams gavel for the last time… this trial* (Begin music: PW: JFA ~won the lawsuit-another victory~)

Dinky: "Thank you for helping us out Mr. Chase! We really appreciate the help!"

Beck: "No worries… it's one of the rules I have to follow as a defense attorney! 'Never give up for your clients and remember to smile all the way through!'

Ditzy: "Is that what your mentor taught you, or is that something you told yourself?"

Beck: "Neither! There was once a human attorney named Phoenix Wright who said that…" (Author: "Turnabout Storm")

Ditzy: "I really appreciate this… what can I do to thank you?"

Beck: *grins* "Go to your friend the Doctor, of course! I'm sure the construction blocking anyone from Cantorlot is clear now."

Dinky: "Hey, I know a way to thank him mom!"

_What are they planning to do!?_

Dinky & Ditzy: "TAKE THAT!"

They hold out a picture of the main six and them standing next to the human attorney.

Beck: "Th-That's… Mr. Wright…" *hugs both of them* "Thank you so much!"

Ditzy: "Our pleasure of course." (Interrupt happy music)

Trixie: "Hey, you! I want to say something…"

Beck: "Yes?"

Trixie: "You better not be in court with me next time! I don't care if you're good at your job; I'll take you down next case!"

_Me, Ditzy, and Dinky just shrug off Trixie, and separated. I don't know if we'll see each other again, but I hope it's not in court…_

_**Wanderer's POV**_

_We're down in the hole, but we've given up on the exit, and started using my void spells on the landslide._

Pinkie: "Try it again!"

Wanderer: "Death blow! Right hook of the Gods!" *breaks a rock, but fails to move more out of the way. Starts panting*

Pinkie: "Oh, I know!" *pulls out a mini nyan cat* "Absorb the power of this!"

Wanderer: *absorbs power and tries again* "Death Blow! Right hook of the Gods!" *breaks every rock in one punch! It's ultra-effective!* "Whoa! How did a cat give me that much power?"

Pinkie: "It's a nyan cat! It has a reference level of over 9000!"

Wanderer: "Well, it worked. Now we can get up there!"

Pinkie: "Yeah I can't wait to see The Mane Six back together!"

_I had no idea a reference gives so much power according to its reference level, but at least now I can find Derpy… I hope she's alright._

Pinkie: "I sure she's fine even though we've been down here a long time. Don't worry!"

Wanderer: "Yeah-wait… how did you know what I thought? I have a perfect poker face!"

Pinkie: "I dunno… maybe I am a good guesser!"

_**To be continued…**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Wild card suspicion

Derpy, Dinky, and I were walking up the bunkered hill to the magnificent Cantorlot. I'd receive glares from most of the ponies that were armed, but I didn't make it look like I cared. When we finally made it into Cantorlot we were led to a tour area by a persistent tour guide. I knew most of the things shown on the tour, but still reluctantly followed because Dinky wanted to see everything. We got to the end of the long and degrading tour which happened to be in front of the palace and we were able to go in…

Wanderer: "I can't believe that royalty lives so… posh."

Derpy: "They are royalty after all. Don't whine that you don't have enough money to even buy a hotel room!"

_She has a point… I have zero bits._

Wanderer: *yawns* "Now all I can think about is how they sleep! Thanks for making it worse, Derpy!"

We eventually got to the throne room and met the princesses… without me of course! Derpy and Dinky had gone in ahead and tried talking with their royal highnesses about talking to the Doctor, but fail to do so.

Dinky: "They won't let us near the Doctor! They even refuse to speak about how he's doing!"

Wanderer: "They seem really bent on hiding the Doctor… Is there something they obviously can't talk about?"

Derpy: *sighs in defeat* "I guess I won't be able to see him no matter what I do…"

Wanderer: *slams fist against the bench* "I overrule that statement! I promised that I'd bring you to the Doctor and I will! I'll talk to them and see how it goes!" *walks in without the consent of the guard! :o*

Derpy: "Wait, don't-"

I walk in on the princesses speaking to an advisor. They both look at me with surprise, but remain composed as if I was going to possibly attack. _May the card bring me luck and a Doctor. (Begin music: AJ: AA ~Psyche-lock~)_

Luna: "Yes? How may we help you?"

Wanderer: "I wish to speak to the Doctor Whooves and have two guests come with me."

Twilight: "I'm sorry, but you cannot speak with him… he has more important matters at hand."

Wanderer: *face palms* "A not-psychotic murderer-human would be a great test subject right now…"

Luna: "How can we be sure of that? You have weapons."

Wanderer: "Because I came alone as a human! I'd be foolish to try at the princesses with **royal guards surrounding me."**

I made it obvious that I knew of the royal guards flanking me on every angle and that I wasn't going to kill the princesses.

Twilight: "Even so… how would we know if you're sane and not here to kill us?

Wanderer: *sighs* "Let me make it easy for you then." *grabs backpack and throws it towards the princesses* "Satisfied? Can I please see the Doctor now?"

Twilight: "You still have a pistol."

I take the clip out of the pistol and throw it towards the princesses. I then put the empty pistol in my holster to make it obvious that I wouldn't pull it out again.

Luna: "He seems quite stupid to do this Twilight… we should kill him now!"

Wanderer: *taps head thoughtfully* "I think the human here deserves to speak first… Before you kill me, let me remind you what's out there, humans that won't throw down their guns for a princess!" *points finger* "If you still don't trust me, then you must really trust the ones out there, huh?"

Luna: "H-How dare you! You're nothing but a traitor to us!"

Wanderer: *shakes head* "I stand here calmly while you yell at me… It seems more like you're a traitor to me! Don't be a fool about this!"

Luna: "You are right, but… I don't trust you all the same!"

Wanderer: "Please trust the defenseless human standing in the crosshairs of expertly trained marksmen."

Twilight: "He does have a point there Luna. We could let you talk with the Doctor, but who are your two guests?"

Wanderer: "Ditzy and Dinky, of course! They've gone a long way just to see the Doctor, and I want to help them along."

Twilight: "Luna, he proved that he is peaceful with ponies other than us. Shouldn't we let him go ahead?"

Luna: "Very well… but you can't take your weapons!"

I take a knife out and add it to the pile I made out of my backpack. Before leaving I say thank you to the princesses and go to where the Doctor is with Ditzy and Dinky. (Stop music)

Ditzy: "Doctor!" *nearly tackles him*

Doctor: "Ditzy!? What are you doing here?" *notices me* "Oh dear, don't hurt us alright? Or are you mild instead of wild?"

Wanderer: "Don't worry; I'm not going to attack you. Besides, I don't get perks for killing a time lord do I?"

Doctor: "No, I guess you wouldn't get any benefits." *pulls out the sonic screwdriver* "You are perfect for my cure, but I need you to stand still. Can you do that? Fantastic!" *Starts scanning me*

Dinky: "What are you doing to Mr. Wand? Is that some kind of scanning thingy?

Doctor: "This is a sonic screwdriver; it allows me to scan things and open doors. Now just lift your arms for a minute, would you? Fantastic!"

Wanderer: *imitates Dinky's voice* "Is there something specific you need to scan Doctor? Because it doesn't look like you know what you're scanning for…"

Doctor: *suddenly hits me with a book :*(* "Shush! Of course I know what I'm doing!"

I waited patiently for him to be done scanning me. He then added the data to his terminal while I remained collapsed on the floor from limpness. He excitedly walked up to Ditzy and said that he has the solution.

Wanderer: "Great, go put the do-dad in the universe-travel dad-do and make this world normal again!"

They all looked at me with thoughtful stares. I started to feel uncomfortable and decided that there was some other problem they faced.

Wanderer: *sighs* "What's wrong?"

Doctor: "Well you see… the dad-do is at ponyville library…"

Wanderer: "So you need an escort is that it?"

Doctor: *nods* "But Ditzy, I want you to stay here…" (Begin music: Persona 4 ~I'll face myself~)

Ditzy: "What!? But I only came to see you now and I can't see you for longer?"

Wanderer: "To be honest, I agree with him. If we go there and it's crawling with humans, we can't guarantee your safety, but don't worry I'll send the Doctor back with my regards after we're done."

Dinky: "You'll send him with your regards? But you're coming back too right?"

Ditzy: "D-Doctor…" *angrily stomps* "I want to come with you! I-I… I love you…"

Doctor: "I know, but I can't let you die protecting me while I input the data for the dad-do…"

_Why are you using my name for it?_

Wanderer: "I promise that he will come back to you! No matter what anyone does… your Doctor will come back without a scratch!" *raised a fist in the air* "I won't let anything happen to your friend! This I swear!"

Ditzy: *sighs in defeat* "Don't be long, okay?" *weakly smiles*

Doctor: *smiles* "I promise I won't be! That's my promise to you!"

Ditzy: "Then go and save Equestria for every pony!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Who am I!?

_**Nighttime in Wanderer's dream…**_

The scenery was a burning Cantorlot, there were dead ponies all over the streets and stuck to walls via arrows. At a hill overlooking the city was Wanderer standing with his foot on Twilight.

Wanderer: *evilly grins, and speaks in a deep tone* "This is fun, I should do this more often…" *looks down at the pitiful looking Twilight* "But you goody-two shoes always get in my way! I think you all should disappear from every universe I travel to!"

Twilight gasps as Wanderer stomps on her. She looks as if a hundred battles could never equal the pain she felt then and there. She remained silent as Wanderer kept stomping on her.

Wanderer: "So you still want to save them from the destruction they deserve, ah?" *He pulls out his sniper rifle* "Too bad you'll never be able to see a single one of them again!" *Five other Wanderers appear from nowhere. Two hold shotguns, two hold dual-wielding revolvers, and the last holds another sniper rifle. They all aim for Twilight's head.*

Wanderers: "Say goodnight Twilight!"

They all fire at once leaving almost nothing of Twilight's skull… That's when I woke up from the nightmare. It was nearly pitch black in the tent with the light of last night's fire coming through the tent opening. I stepped outside without the Doctor noticing, and sat near the fire. Suddenly an alicorn-like thing approached the fire, and looked at me with her emerald colored eyes as if to say, "May I please?"

Wanderer: "Would you like to rest by the fire? It's much warmer if you stand by it."

Chrysalis: "You wouldn't mind? Because I'm…"

Wanderer: "I don't care much about your past mistakes, just how you'll be now."

Doctor: "Hey Wanderer what's the commotion?" *notices Chrysalis* "I see… what is she doing near the fire?"

Wanderer: "Calm down before you judge. She looks frail and brittle, and if I or you give her our worst hosting skills, she may crack." *looks up at the nighttime sky* "That's not a good way to go."

Doctor: "But this is Chrysalis; the one who-"

Wanderer: "A wanderer like me does not care about your past! Just who you are now!" *looks down at the Doctor* "Besides, how am I supposed to say you are a good guy even after all your nine hundred years? Could be you're the bad guy here!"

Doctor: "Huh, I guess you have a point. Everyone changes, but she won't I promise you that!"

Wanderer: "If you don't like being around her you can go back to sleep!"

The Doctor enters the tent hastily and gets into his sleeping bag (that's what I guess anyway…). I'm left alone with Chrysalis next to the fire.

Wanderer: "So… how was your day?" (Begin music: PW: AA ~recollection-DL-6 incident~)

Chrysalis: "Absolutely horrible; I can't get into any camp, the changelings fled Equestria and left me here, and I can't transform into a human without them knowing I wasn't human."

Wanderer: "You look sad…" *pulls out an ace of hearts* "I wish that I could do anything to help that sadness go away…" *frowns and holds the ace closer* "I feel like I've felt your pain before, but I have amnesia."

Chrysalis: "Oh… I'm sorry for troubling you…" *sideways glance* "Wait your identity is Wanderer?" *I nod confirmation* "Then you could help me get into Ponyville, right? You're famous in those parts for mysteriously appearing just to help ponies."

Wanderer: *mildly chuckles* "Now I hope they don't pray for me to come in to save the day again. You plan very greatly. You deserve the mastermind title. I think with enough effort I can talk them into letting you in, but you need to stay on your best behavior or you can stay outside of camps. I'll also call you a bad dog if you do."

She turns into a dog and sits beside me. _I can see why she's queen of changelings, it looks so easy when she does it. I wonder if she has any other tricks up her sleeve._ (Stop music)

_**Morning… On the road to Ponyville with Wanderer, the Doctor, and Chrysalis.**_

__We were almost to Ponyville, and nary could a single opponent stop us. Even though I was the only one with weapons. When we got to the gate we were greeted by the co-generals.

RD: "Hey it looks like you got to the Doctor! Good job!" *they both notice Chrysalis* "What is Chrysalis doing with you! She isn't some pony to be trusted!"

Gilda: "When we met you I thought you were smarter than this! She ruined the Cantorlot wedding!"

Wanderer: "I brought her because she has no other place to go!" *frowns* "You're not going to listen to a word I say are you?"

RD: "She's the queen of changelings! She shouldn't be in our midst!"

Wanderer: "I think a duel is in order…" *holds up a fist* "I shall fight for her honor and you may choose who will fight me bare hoofed."

Gilda: "Is this some kind of joke, a duel? Please save your fairy tales for later."

RD: "I dunno, I think I want to beat some sense in him! Besides it has been too long since I went in a one-on-one duel with some pony." *bows in acceptance* "I humbly accept your challenge! Come on, I know where we can duel safely." *walks toward an open plain* "Everyone not involved please stand over there!" (Begin music: FFVII: Fighting (remastered))

I follow her to the plain and prepare to brawl for the changeling queen's entrance into Ponyville.

Wanderer: "Ready?" *RD nods* "Then let's brawl!" *I charge at an extreme speed for my first attack* "Take this!" *my attack missed*

RD: "Nice try!" *she kicks me up into the air* "you may want to be more careful about where you are." *she flies in with many kicks*

Wanderer: *uses senses to guess where the flurry of blows would start. Grabs Rainbow's legs to counter-attack.* "Too slow!" *holds Rainbow's wings down so they both plummet to the Earth* "You may want to be careful about how you attack!" *lets go of her body and kicks her downwards. Counter was super-effective!*

RD: "Nice counter, but see if you can dodge this!" *She starts a flurry of blows*

The rivals trade blows, but neither gets hurt by the flurry of blows given to both opponents.

Wanderer: "I will never give up! Not even against the strongest of opponents!" *goes into an offensive mode called 'Rush'* "You're going down!" *furiously attacks the mare*

RD: *Takes a lot of blows, but deflects them back* "Listen to sense! Chrysalis is not some pony to be trusted!" *she prepares to use a duel-ending attack!*

Wanderer: *Charges up an ultra-powerful attack* "I trust her, she trusts me! I'll never let go of that trust! **Death Blow! Strike of Eternity!**" *Sprints in with the attack charged*

RD: "**Sonic Rainblast!**" *flies into the air and dives towards Wanderer*

The attacks collide creating a rainbow colored nuclear explosion. Both rivals faint… (stop music)

_**Chrysalis's POV**_

Chrysalis: "Did you see that explosion? We need to help them!" *I start running, but I'm stopped by the griffon*

Gilda: "Don't go near them! That explosion will have attracted humans!"

Chrysalis: "Get out of my way! They need help getting away if humans have come to where they are!" *I shove the griffon aside as I sprint to Wanderer and Rainbow Dash*

The area looks like it was assaulted by fire and flames; the area surrounding the rivals is charcoal black. In the distance I see an army of humans approaching the area. _I have to do this fast! Else the humans will kill them!_ I pick them up with my magic and pull as hard as I can, but I can only pull Rainbow Dash towards the camp. I notice that Wanderer has a sniper rifle, so I grab it with my magic and aim the sights at one of the humans and start firing, however his rifle is a bolt-action making it even harder to defend the unconscious pair.

Wanderer: *opens his eye slowly* "Chrysie? What are you doing?" *he notices the oncoming wave of humans and starts carrying Rainbow Dash* "Run! Once you get a safe distance start shooting every human near me!"

I did as he said and flew back to the camp wall. However I saw more humans assaulting the camp, so I shot at them.

_**Wanderer's POV**_

I pull out my pistol and start shooting at the humans behind me. It was easy to carry Rainbow Dash and shoot at the same time, because of her having hollow bones. I made it halfway before noticing that the camp was being overrun as well as me. I ran down an empty path to ensure that I lost my pursuers. I jumped from tree to tree to make shooting at me a challenge, eventually I lost the pursuers and I jumped down to hide in the bushes with Rainbow Dash. (Start music: PW: AA: Investigation ~Core~)

Wanderer: *quietly* "Rainbow Dash! Wake up! We need your leadership!"

I tried slapping her, but it didn't work; she was out cold! _Crap! I shouldn't have challenged her to duel! This stress has put her in a coma I have survived this stress, but she will be incapable to command her troops… this is bad!_ I started sneaking towards the camp, but was stopped by a group of vigilant humans. _I can't sneak away now! I could fight, but I only have a pistol and a knife. I'll have to wait for them to clear out._

? ? ? (Three someones): "Hey you!" *the three young voices shout battle cries as bullets whiz into the human squad*

Wanderer: "Don't shoot and I promise to-oh forget that! Just don't shoot, please!"

I hold Rainbow Dash in front of me as I come out, but I was surprised to see that there were fillies… Strange but true I tell you.

Wanderer: "Are you the ones who shot the humans?" *I gave a questioning look at the fillies without guns* "Where are your guns?"

? ? ?: "Right here!" *suddenly dual mini guns appear from the battle suits. The surprise was super-effectively terrifying*

Wanderer: "Um… okay! Name and rank please…"

Scootaloo: "I'm Scootaloo, leader of this squad."

Sweetie Belle: "I'm Sweetie Belle, tactician and medic."

Applebloom: "Ah'm Applebloom, the scout."

Wanderer: "Nice to meet you all. Do you mind helping me get RD into the camp? She is in a coma and may need medical attention."

Crusaders: *they all grin* "We'll do it, Cutie Mark Crusader Escorts!"

I had the sneaking suspicion that they would do this every time I offered a job, but I let go of it before it could slow me down.

Wanderer: "Hey… how come Scootaloo isn't the scout?"

Scootaloo: "None of your business, mister… What's your name?"

Wanderer: *shrugs* "Not sure. I have amnesia."

Sweetie: "Hey, I bet if we give every human amnesia, we could be at peace with them!"

Wanderer: "Nice thought, but it wouldn't work…" *they all give a questioning stare* "Some may hide just to tell the amnesiac humans that they're supposed to kill your kind. All you'd be doing is throwing them like a boomerang."

Applebloom: "Wow! I never woulda thought that so quickly! Are you a migrant?"  
Wanderer: "That's the nice thing you can say about what I am."

We continued towards the camp with some random encounters here and there. The camp guards look drained of morale, but look physically in good shape. I walk towards the medical staff's tent and leave RD there. I start looking around the tent for Chrysalis, but find no trace of her.

Wanderer: "Excuse me, sir…" *the attention of the guard has been caught* "Where's Gilda?"

The guard motion to an overlook (It's an area where you can see the entire battlefield), I thanked the guard and ran there with the Crusaders in behind me.

Gilda: "What do you mean they're dead!? They are a good squad in the heat of a battle!"

Soldier: "I'm sorry, but they're KIA and we don't have another squad to send to that flank!"

Gilda: "For the love of-" *she sighs* "What about **them?**"

Soldier: "**They **can't get here quick enough ma'am."

Wanderer: "**We **have a squad right here!" *they notice that the Crusaders and I have entered the room* "We may not seem like much, but we're a good team, I promise you!"

Scootaloo: "Gilda we can do this! Just give us a chance and I promise we can do better than **them!**"

Gilda: "Grr… I don't want to send in kids, but we don't have a choice!" *she tiredly sighs* "Go get them, girls… and human."

Chrysalis: "Um… You may need this more than me, Wanderer." *she gives me my sniper rifle*

Wanderer: "Thanks! You stay safe, alright?"

Chrysalis: "Wait!" *she puts on a battle saddle* "Let me come with! I still need to prove I can be loyal to this battalion."

Wanderer: "Okay! You stay in the shadows and wait for the humans to get in your line of sight!"

Chrysalis: "I will make sure none get past the entrance!"

We make our dash to the flank and prepare for the first wave. I climb into a tree and aim my sights on the field in front of me. Sweetie Belle prepares a sentry turret and a dispenser-like device (Team Fortress reference, anyone?). Applebloom pulls out some binoculars and plans to tell Scootaloo where the enemies come from. Chrysalis is barely visible in the bushes near fields end, and even waved at me once. Scootaloo just looked excited for the battle, and even got everyone to cry, "Cutie Mark Crusader Militia," we were ready for anything, but it seems the humans had a lot of time on their hands, because a tank finally greeted us. (Start music: Pokémon Black2 and White2: Battle! Gym leader-final Pokémon)

Scootaloo: "Get out of that tree! There's a tank out there!"

Wanderer: *jumps down* "I need a grenade! Do any of you have a grenade?"

Sweetie: "Take this!" *she pulls a grenade out of the machine* "Wait… the grenade isn't going to do anything to heavy armor! I should have brought an rpg!"

Wanderer: *grabs grenade* "No! This is exactly what I need for tank killing!" *starts a run through the shadows*

Chrysalis: "You do realize this is suicide, right?"

I ignored her and jumped on top of a tree and when the tank was in a close proximity I jumped on top of it. I pulled open the lid and threw the grenade in.

Wanderer: "Skill. Get some!" *jumps off. Lands in a roll and walks away from the explosion with hood up* "That's how you own a tank at close range with a grenade! Add that to the list of tactics why don't you?"

The crusaders just look at me with amazement. I obviously surprised them with that attack to the tank. The rest of the day wasn't as exciting; just keep an eye out for any threats. Eventually we were called back into the camp to be told that the enemy was driven off and we can sleep peacefully for the night.

_**TO BE CONCLUDED…**_


	12. Chapter 12

Finale: I'll face myself

The crusaders wanted to follow me and the Doctor to the dad-do, so I let them. Chrysalis also wanted to come to repay her "favor" to me (Whatever that means…). There were reports of Cantorlot being raided for supplies and slaves, but the names of the slaves were unknown.

_**In the library**_

Wanderer: "So I'm guessing we pull one of these books and a secret path will appear. Am I guessing right?"

Doctor: *shakes head* "No, not really. One of the walls is fake." *points at a wall* "Break that one!"

Sweetie: "Wait… the one next to it!"

The wall she pointed out breaks.

Wanderer: "Nice observation! I didn't notice until you pointed it out!"

We walk down the narrow tunnel, and don't hear anything except the breathes of the group. Chrysie and I blended pretty well in the dark tunnel, but everyone else had been as visible as pink on a black canvas.

Chrysalis: "Do you think we might run into humans down here?"

Wanderer: *sarcastically* "Other than me? No I'm sure this cave is empty!"

Scootaloo: "You think there would be corrupt humans down here?"

Wanderer: "My gut says that we should be careful at least." *shrugs* "Who knows? We might run into someone familiar."

Ditzy's voice: "Help, Wanderer!" (Start music: Persona 4: Who Goes there?)

Dinky's voice: "Mr. Wand! We're in trouble!"

Wanderer: "Huh!? Did you guys hear that?"

Applebloom: "Ah heard it! It's at the end of the tunnel!"

We run until we are at the end of the tunnel. The human that had Dinky, Ditzy, and human who looked like Wanderer with a yellow eye instead of a blue eye.

Wanderer?: "What good are innocent souls? They come and go… but not any of them wants to be my true friend!"

Wanderer: "What are you talking about!? Those two were my friends ever since I got into Cantorlot! Obviously these ponies with me are innocent, so what you think I think is invalid!"

Wanderer?: "Really? Those ponies are **innocent? **Do you really think the crusaders are innocent? Probably killed a hundred humans! Chrysalis did bad things to Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Not innocent either!" *he grins evilly* "And the Doctor… Opens the portal for corrupt humans… Do you really think everyone is perfectly innocent?"

Chrysalis: "I may have ruined that wedding, but I've become better to all ponies around me!"

Wanderer?: "Then we have goody-mister two shoes here!" *points at me* "Are you really saving this world for their sake? Because I know you came to get only one thing!" *pulls out an ace of hearts*

Doctor: "What is that, some playing card!?" *giggles softly* "Is that what you really came for, Wanderer?" *notices I stepped toward the other me* "Wait, you seriously came for an ace of hearts? You already have one!"

I pull out my ace and hold it similarly to how he held it (between two fingers). His ace starts glowing a fierce blue, and everybody can see it.

Sweetie: "Whoa, that's kind of cool, a memory card?" *I nodded* "Your memories are on aces of hearts, No way!"

Wanderer?: "See? He never came to help any of you! He only wanted the card so he could-"

I punch him straight in the jaw, but he just laughs at me. He is a duplicate of me, but has the same objective I have. "Find the cards! You'll get your memory back," Said Death. I found only one of these cards, but it doesn't help me with my amnesia.

Ditzy: "Is it true? Did you come for your own desires?"

Wanderer?: "You can see that on his face! Just-"

Wanderer: "SHUT UP!" (STOP MUSIC!)

The faker jumped back for safety's sake. (Start music: Persona 4: I'll face myself (another version)

Wanderer: "You obviously have no idea who I am! I don't back down if my opponent approaches!" *grabs the faker's collar* "Also I've noticed you've been busy on the wrong side of the war! I always protect the ones that are more innocent than the other!" *drops the faker* "Nobody is innocent, but most people are guiltier than others about something they didn't do… That's why I call these ponies innocent; because they have more things to do than shoot at humans." *slams chest* "They have lives to go back to, friends that miss them, and even some pony to apologize to… If they leave all that behind, then it's a worse crime than any I've seen in my one hundred years!"

Chrysalis: "You're saying we're not innocent until proving our worth?"

Wanderer: "I'm saying, 'do what is right and you're considered innocent without a doubt!' This faker is like you, not able to say "I'm sorry," because he's afraid of what I may do."

Wanderer?: "I haven't done anything wrong!" *I point at his card* "What, this?"

Wanderer: "You stole that from the Princess Celestia!" *The silhouette of Celestia stands behind me* "That truth was clear when I had stolen a secret moment with her…"

Wanderer?: "She's dead! You could never have spoken with her!"

Wanderer: "Another difference between us… I question everything while you accept everything!" *grins and shakes head* "Do you honestly believe a god-like deity would die to mortal humans?" (Switch music to: AJ: AA: Pursuit-overtaken)

The faker backed away with a fearful look on his face. He twitched as he objected to Wanderer's statement.

Wanderer?: "OBJECTION! Now you really must be desperate! You honestly think that stuck up-"

Celestia: "I think you should behave like a gentleman… It'd help you seem more like the real Wanderer of universes!"

She came out of the path towards the portal. She had no trinkets on her, but looked physically the same as before all this happened.

Wanderer: "And thy highness comes to save the day!" *bows* "I'm mostly honored to see you in person, Celestia."

Wanderer?: "You're not real! YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

He runs up to Celestia with knife in hand. I run ahead of him and grab his arm. (Stop music)

Wanderer: "Is this real enough for you!?" *stabs the faker's neck* "Sleep… Your pain washes away… you never have to be a puppet anymore!"

The faker turns into golden dust and flies out of the tunnel. I kneel down in front of Celestia and apologize.

Wanderer: "Sorry you had to see that… I don't think we'll hear from him again." *looks at the ace of hearts* "I'm not sure I want to find out what is on that card…"

Celestia: "You've earned it, and yet you are reluctant to accept it? That doesn't seem like you, Wanderer."

Wanderer: "Heh, you're right. I'll save it for after we save this world." *looks at the Doctor* "Better get to that portal now while there's time Doctor Dude!"

Doctor: "That's not my name, but I guess you can me that."

The Doctor runs to the portal and inputs the data needed. The portal sends a wave of energy out of the cave and throughout Equestria. This world was saved, but I couldn't stay to enjoy the victory party.

Wanderer: "Afraid I have to leave!" *everyone looks at me with curiosity* "I can stay in a universe long enough to save it, but I can't stay any longer than that."

Chrysalis: "I will miss you, Wanderer, but I see you have your business and I guess I have mine. I have to tell the changelings that it's safe to come back to Equestria, and I have to apologize for the wedding your majesty." *bows with guilt in her face* "I am sorry for hurting you, Shining Armor, and Cadence. Do you forgive me?"

Celestia: "Of course I do, but next time if it happens… you'll have four princesses to fight."

Dinky: "You're really leaving Mr. Wand?" *I nod confirmation* "I hope you have more luck in the future in finding your memories!" *she hugs me*

Ditzy: "Thanks for helping me get to the Doctor again." *I scratch my head with an embarrassed grin* "Even though it was accidental."

Crusaders: "You were awesome to have around!"

Sweetie: "You taught me how to look at things at a different perspective, thank you!"

Applebloom: "You taught me how movement can be a scout's best weapon, thank you!"

Scootaloo: "You taught me that no one should give up against anything, thank you!"

Pinkie: "You also taught everyone that no one is who they were after certain events, thank you for being an awesome guy!"

Pinkie, Gilda, and RD come into the tunnel to give their goodbyes.

RD: "Hey! If you can come back into this universe, I want to duel again to settle whose better!"

Gilda: "Thanks for bringing her back without a scratch, dude! She could've died without you're help."

Wanderer: "You're all very welcome!" *I start to become less visible* "Looks like my time is up! Goodbye everyone!"

_**TO BE EPILOUGED…**_


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue: This will happen again, but…

Wanderer: *looks at Death's room* "I'm home honey!" *background laughter* "Can you uninstall that laughing, please? It spooks me!" *more background laughter, I shiver*

My pet bird flies in with a letter in its talons. I always call him Raicune, because I thought it would be fun!

Raicune: "SQUAK" *hands me the letter. It has the signature of… Derpy?* "SQUAK" *flies back to my room*

Wanderer: "Hey! You better not have been in my bed again!"

After teaching Raicune a lesson I opened the letter that was addressed to me. (Start music: PW: T&T: ending theme)

_Dear Wanderer,_

_ How are you doing? Equestria is great! What you did rallied a lot of ponies to train as a special command force if this incident would happen again. My boss at the mail office gave me my job back, but the first week off. Dinky was really happy when I started playing with her, and the Doctor would sometimes join in the fun surprisingly. Also Rainbow Dash was training the other day with Gilda, so if you do come back she wants a rematch really badly. Chrysalis went off to the Crystal Kingdom to speak with Princess Cadence and Shining Armor, she came back with happier look about her, but she didn't change into anything whenever she was in a position to take anything over. When she told the changelings that they couldn't be evil anymore, the changelings tried to take over Cantorlot by themselves, but failed miserably. You remember how in Cantorlot I told you about Beck Chase? Well, he went to Ponyville as a new defense attorney, and lives near the library. He took a case around the time your bird came to my house, and should be done by the time you get this letter. I think I saw him run toward the courthouse with Pinkie on his tail, so you can probably guess what he is sometimes. The crusaders are trying to be more dangerous than they are probably supposed to be about their cutie marks. The other day they came into my house through their hole in my wall! The Princesses got reunited and the guards seemed surprisingly stronger according to Twilight. That should be about all the news I have on everyone, but can you tell us when you're coming back? Everyone misses you!_

_ Sincerely the mail mare, Derpy Hooves (a.k.a. Ditzy Doo)_

Death: "Did you find your memories?" *I show him the card* "That's good… any trouble?"

Wanderer: "A duplicate came into the universe and stole it from Celestia, but he was easy to deal with."

I use death's power to see what was on the card.

**Name: Daisuke Namara**

** Age: 15**

** No memory pictures or moments**

Daisuke: "So that's all I got, a name and age?" *deeply sighs* "I guess I'm old enough to go to high school."

Death: "Speaking of high school, that might be the same place your going next, but you need time to rest. I'll give you a long time to rest before you go into the next universe."

Daisuke: "I guess I have no choice if I want to save my universe…"

The End (Switch music: AJ: AA: Forgotten legend)

Death: "HOLD IT! Before you go you may want to hear this history lesson! Wanderer, or Daisuke is the victim of a paradox and he prayed in the void he was sent to, to have another chance at saving his world. I responded to his prayer with a chance from the gods. He is given one thousand years to get his memories back so that he can go back to his world. You're probably wondering why he can't go back now, huh? He can't go back to universes he can't remember, making his trip back that much more hard. The Wanderer of universes will be hit with worse sadness's than you can imagine, but he has survived a hundred years already, so he should be fine. Can you think of universes for Wanderer to go in? I already have two, but your input is greatly appreciated."

THE END… FOR REAL THIS TIME!


End file.
